1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly, and more particularly to an armrest assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chair comprises a stand, a seat mounted on the stand, and an armrest mounted on the seat. However, the conventional armrest has a fixed size and specification, so that the position of the armrest cannot be adjusted to fit requirements of different users, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the armrest, and thereby causing inconvenience to the users.